This application claims the priority of 8-153703, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a connection structure of a wire bundling terminal and coil leading-out wires, and a small size motor and an alternator for a vehicle using the connection structure which is very suitable for bundling and leading out a plurality of wires in an electrical device.
Hitherto, as disclosed in JP-A-13706/1990, a plurality of enameled leading wires in an electrical device are bundled and connected to each other in a connection terminal by heating the wires with brazing filler metal including phosphor.
In the above-mentioned technique, a bundle of coil leading-out wires are sandwiched by a terminal via brazing filler metal, and caulked as being electrically heated from the outside of the connection terminal.
Further, a structure of a stator in an alternator for a vehicle is shown in JP-A-32555/1995, in which plural leading-out wires from a center place (corresponding to the neutral point) of each of three phases are connected into one package by using a connection metal fitting. As a way for connecting the leading-out wires and the connection metal fitting, a welding method or a soldering method is used.
The above-mentioned conventional technique has high connection strength and heat-proofing property, and can connect the coil leading-out wires and the connection terminal into a package without removing the insulation coat of each wire, because the bundle of coil leading-out wires are sandwiched by a terminal via brazing filler metal, and caulked as being electrically heated from the outside of the connection terminal.
However, in this known technique, only a pair of two enameled wires of coil leading-out wires is treated. Because each coil leading-out wire is not sufficiently connected to the connection terminal in the case of a bundle of more than 2 coil leading-out wires, coil leading-out wires not sufficiently connected to the connection terminal possibly fall out of the terminal if the vibration is applied to the terminal, and the connection strength of other coils and the terminal is significantly decreased. Therefore, a connection terminal processed by this technique can not have high reliability.
In the above-mentioned later technique, plural coil leading-out wires are simply bundled and connected by heating. Consequently, each coil leading-out wire is not strongly fixed to the metal connection fitting. Moreover, the coil leading-out wires are not sufficiently adhered to each other.
Therefore, if the above-mentioned known techniques are used for a connection terminal at the neutral point part of an alternator for an vehicle in an engine room, and there exists at least one place of a coil leading-out wire not fixed to the connection terminal, the decomposition of the bundle connection is possibly caused and progresses to cause a conduction failure. Thus, high reliability of an alternator to which the above-mentioned technique is applied is not attained.
A first objective of the present invention is to provide a connection structure of a plurality of coil leading-out wires and a wire bundling terminal which has a stable connection force and high reliability.
A second objective of the present invention is to provide a small size motor or an alternator for a vehicle utilizing the connection structure to attain, with a plurality of coil leading-out wires and a wire bundling terminal, a stable connection force and the high reliability.
The first advantageous feature to attain the above objects of the present invention is the provision of the connection structure of a bundle of more than two coil leading-out wires and a wire bundling terminal, in which at least a part of a circumferential surface of each coil leading-out wire is contacted and fixed to an inside wall of the wire bundling terminal.
The second advantageous feature to attain the above mentioned objects of the present invention exists is the provision of a motor having a stator core of which at the circumferential part, a plurality of slots are provided, a stator coil being wound at each of the slots, and a wire bundling terminal for bundling a plurality of coil leading-out wires composed of more than two wires led from the stator coils, at an intermediate translating place. The coil leading-out wires are led out to the outside of the stator via the wire bundling terminal in which at least a part of a circumferential surface of each coil leading-out wire in at least a wire bundling terminal including more than two wires is contacted and fixed to an inside wall of the wire bundling terminal.
The third advantageous feature to attain the above mentioned objects of the present invention is the provision of an alternator having an armature core of which at the circumferential part, a plurality of slots are provided. A three-phase armature coil is wound at each of the slots, a rectifier rectifies outputs from the three-phase armature coils to direct current, a plurality of coil leading-out wires electrically connects the three-phase armature coils to the rectifier, and a wire bundling terminal bundles more than two coil leading-out wires led from the neutral point of the three-phase armature coils. The plurality of coil leading-out wires led from the neutral point is connected to one terminal of the rectifier via the wire bundling terminal in which at least a part of a circumferential surface of each coil leading-out wire in the wire bundling terminal is contacted and fixed to an inside wall of the wire bundling terminal.
In the above-described structure, it is currently deemed preferable that wires in at least a bundle composed of more than two coil leading-out wires are arranged in a zigzag manner, bundled by the wire bundling terminal, and adhered to each other and to an inside wall of the wire bundling terminal including the wires.
Further, it is currently deemed preferable that wires in at least a bundle composed of more than two coil leading-out wires are arranged together with crossover lines in a zigzag manner, bundled by the wire bundling terminal, and adhered to each other and to an inside wall of the wire bundling terminal including the wires.
Further, it is currently deemed preferable that each of wires in at least a bundle composed of more than two coil leading-out wires is metallurgically adhered to an inside wall of the wire bundling terminal including the wires, and the coil leading-out wires is connected to each other by pressure-welding.
Furthermore, it is currently deemed preferable that the connection among wires, and the connection between the wires and the wire bundling terminal, are processed by ohmic-resistance heating.
Another advantageous feature of the present invention is that it can be effectively used to connect a bundle composed of more than two coil leading-out wires led from the neutral point of three-phase coils and directly from the neutral point of three-phase, to the wire bundling terminal including the wires.